Beacher of Alamar
(Work in progress!) General Information "It is my understanding that you are seeking a young man of exceptional character who also possesses a fierce dedication to the performing arts. I can assure you with utmost confidence that, for the new minstrel you seek, you need look no farther than our own Beacher of Alamar." ''--From a letter from Brother Heric, to Josilane Raoulin of Orlais'' Beacher is a young man who grew up on the rocky island of Alamar, not far off the northeast coast of Ferelden. He's a chipper, lively fellow with a flair for the performing arts. Though he's quick and efficient in combat, he prefers to spend his time singing, playing music, and doing street magic such as juggling, firebreathing, and card tricks. He is currently staying in Denerim, where he rents a small room in one of the city's shady back alleys. He doesn't have a lot of coin. What money he had saved up from his trip has been stretched pretty thin, and most of his meals are bought with whatever he earns performing on the streets. His aspiration is to find and study with the famed minstrel Josilane Raoulin of Orlais, in hopes that he too will one day become a renowned entertainer. For now, his life is very much about day-to-day existence. He takes excitement as he encounters it, complaining little, and trying to make the best out of every situation. (For more information about Beacher, see his forum profile.) Relationships "I'm serious. Everything's shared on Alamar, even people. If you haven't kissed 'em, you're related to 'em. Island culture, I guess. Everything gets passed around eventually." ''--Beacher, to a curious sailor in the Denerim port'' Beacher is very new to the Ferelden mainland, and does not yet have anyone he can call friend. He is pleasant and kind to everyone he meets, unless they give him reason to be otherwise. Ever the social butterfly, he's made a few acquaintances, among them a skeptical city elf named Siali, a chatty dwarf named Erna, and Koren, a young elven mage (and her pet templar, Ser Baxter). Life on Alamar (This section deals exclusively with Beacher's experiences growing up on the island of Alamar. For more about Alamar itself, please see this page. -- Coming soon) Fun Facts "He can recite all of Gerrault's Black Fox from memory, in three dialects, backwards, and yet he still can't remember the difference between a captain and a sergeant? Maker's balls, sweetheart; that boy will be the death of me." ''--Beacher's father Everard Bailey to his wife, Blythe'' *Beacher is a marvel with children, likely because he still has the heart of one. Most children he meets become fond of him rather quickly. *Despite a lifestyle that exposed him to grime and gore of all sorts, Beacher remains almost comically squeamish. He'll go out of his way to avoid getting dirty, and his hygeine habits are probably better than the average Ferelden. *He has an incredible love of honey, and will pour it over just about anything. Some folks back on Alamar remember him as the boy who ate honey on halibut. *He's very good at tying knots, due to his extensive experience on the docks and on boats. Sometimes, it seems he has a knot for almost any situation. *He eats like a starved wolf, likely due to being the youngest of four boys. It's not uncommon for him to finish his meal before his dinner companions have really started. *He has a particular weakness for red hair, and goes wobbly-kneed at dry and playful wit. Although he is incessantly generous with his flowery, theatrical compliments to women, keen observers will note that it is not the ladies who his eyes follow across the room. *Unsurprisingly, Beacher feels a deep connection to the sea. Although his one-room flat is in disrepair, crawling with insects, and has a roof that leaks whenever it rains, he thinks of it as a real find because of the excellent view he has of the harbor. *Beacher is far more vulnerable than he lets on. Contrary to his initially bold personality, Beacher is more than a little fragile, both physically and emotionally. He prefers to let others take the lead. All jokes, evasion tactics, and other defenses aside, he's really just looking to be rescued. Miscellanious Information "...to see them is to see The Maker's hand at work before your eyes. They are strong, those boys of Alamar. Strong...and so beautiful. They used to wave and call to me while I stood on the docks, then dip and dive like great golden fish in the surf." ''--From the memoirs of Sister Lutisse of Orlais'' *My idea for Beacher was first kindled by the song Company of Fools by the band Great Big Sea. *Beacher is also inspired in part by characters such as Puck from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Feste from Twelfth Night, and Valentine from the movie Mirrormask. Category:Inactive Characters